Hugs Kisses and Anniversaries
by Twisted Jester
Summary: It's the Almighty Tallest's anniversary!


Hugs Kisses and Anniversaries

Disclaimer: Invader Zim is created by writer/artist Jhonen Vasquez, thus, it belongs to him XD

A/N: It is poorly writen.. but we all know that I'm not a writer! Enjoy!

----------

Drifting quietly through space, a massive ship, which is called The Massive, slowly edged towards no area in particular. It was a holiday that day, and all the Defenders, Invaders and Workers and all in between, took the day off and spent it relaxing or having fun with friends aboard The Massive.

The ship was on auto-pilot and the auto-defenses were up, so if the ship sensed danger it would waste no time in destroying the invading enemy. There would be no problem, because most know about the high intense armor of the ship and its vast supply of lasers.

Alone on the bridge stood someone who made this holiday happen. Of course he wasn't the only one who created this specific holiday, but it seemed like long ago that this day was special.

The Almighty Tallest Purple sighed and crossed and crossed his chest. He was hungry, but it wasn't snacks that he wanted. It was the attention of his significant other that he craved. For the past few days Purple noticed that Red was keeping himself busy around the kitchen area, so they had no time at all together for themselves,

The bridge was one of Purple's favorite places. He and Red created a lot of memories here. Fighting and destroying other ships, making fun of Zim.. or just hanging out and eating snacks. Also, you could see deep into space with the large monitor overhead. And no matter how many stars, or invading ships, or laughing at Zim.. it was no fun without Red.

"Everything we've been through we did it together. It's so much better that way." He hated it when he didn't have Red all to himself, but he wasn't one to be possessive.. except for delicious, scrumptious snacks.. now he was in the mood for something sweet. But then he remembered they ran out of stock of snacks a few days prior.. maybe he could find some sugar cubes..

Purple headed towards the doors. Maybe he'll bump into Red on the way. After all, this is the day when--

"Red?" Purple exclaimed. The doors opened and behind them stood Red. "Red!" Purple flew forwards and lock arms around the other Tallest's neck.

Red took the tackle by surprise and stumbled backwards. As soon as he knew who it was, he snaked his arms around the slim waist and smiled. "Hey Pur."

"I've missed you." The violet eyed Tallest mumbled, he rested his head on the other's shoulder.

Red smiled but then frowned afterwards. He had been busy.. but what made him feel guilty was that he wanted to avoid Purple..

"I have something to show you, come." He let go of Purple and stepped back, he reached for him and started to lead him elsewhere.

"W-what are you doing?" Purple asked. Red had covered his eyes.

"It's a surprise."

And after Red had lead him into a room, something filled his senses with a sweet sensation..

"Surprise!" Red stepped back.

Purple blinked a few times and his focus adjusted. His eyes widened and then watered. He turned to Red and tackled him to the ground. "Oh Red! I knew you wouldn't forget!"

The room was filled with tables and tables of sweets. From cakes to pastries, to chocolate and to caramel and cookies to doughnuts. All assorted and displayed deliciously.. Purple grabbed Red and pulled him towards the nearest table. "Where did you get all of this? I thought we ran out of stock a few days ago.."

"After I learned that, I started baking everything you liked for today."

"Red.." Purple hugged his best friend in the whole universe. Not only did he get snacks to last them a few hours, but by then they'll be restocked and it'll last them for some time. And he gets Red back to himself again. "Red.."

"Yes Pur?"

"You smell like chocolate!"

"Which reminds me.. I found these in a corner somewhere." Red had pulled out a bag full of Hugs and Kisses. The chocolate drops wrapped in shiny tinfoil. "Happy anniversary, Pur!"

"Happy anniversary, Red!"

Then both began to stuff themselves. This day is the anniversary when both Red and Purple first ate snacks together as the Almighty Tallests.

------


End file.
